dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Soulgaze
The Soulgaze is a form of supernatural perception. Description When a practicing wizard and a being with a soul (all mortals along with White Court vampires and others) look each other in the eyes, it begins what is known as a soulgaze. It gives the other a window into their soul, which can't be faked. It doesn’t relay specific information (you can’t use it to interrogate someone), but it does give one a vague impression on whether they’re trustworthy or not, or if they've been psychically harmed, etc. Just like if one were to use their Sight, the memory of the gaze doesn’t fade with time, being as sharp years later as when it happened. One circumstance in which a Soulgaze doesn't occur, is when a doctor looked into Harry’s eyes. He didn't so much as look into his eyes, as examine them, which is professional intent. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Harry exchanges one with Johnny Marcone. Harry described Marcone as having a “tiger's soul”. Harry also states that there is something that Marcone did not want anyone to know hiding in the soulgaze. This turned out to be a shooting that incapacitated a little girl.Storm Front, ch. 3 Latter, Harry and Monica Sells Soulgaze. Harry sees what drives her, protecting her children.Changes, ch. 20 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry accidentally soulgazes Parker, leader of the Streetwolves while he was holding back the pack from Harry who was trying to drive away. Harry saw that Parker had to kill him when he was alone to prove his strength and to keep his position as leader, and that he didn't know anything about the killings.Fool Moon, ch. 9 Later, he deliberately uses one on the main antagonist, Agent Denton, in order to stall for time. His soul is represented as a well ordered structure where everything is in its place, smooth and secure (much like a cop's mind). Then add a couple hundred years of wear and tear: water stains, age spots, rough edges, muddy the skies with polution, the greenery is kill, the people are derelicts. Then all of it covered in a dark think sludge of filth and decay. — A good man who was jaded by years and poisoned by power.Fool Moon, ch. 31 ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, since Harry and Susan Rodriguez had once soulgazed, he uses that and his love for her to break through Lea's forgetful spell on Susan while they are trapped in Bianca's basement.Grave Peril, ch. 35 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, when Harry encountered his first Denarian—Ursiel (Rasmussen)—not knowing what it was, he looked into its eyes to find it had a soul. Harry found the soul of a human chained down with a demonic face on the ground beneath himself.Death Masks, ch. 6 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry shared a soulgaze with Thomas Raith to find out if Thomas was speaking the truth. Harry described Thomas’ soul as Mount Olypmus if the gods had died. The area was made of black and white marble, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Thomas was standing in front of a mirror, which had an image of some sort of luminous monstrosity. Their mother, Margaret LeFay, speaks to Harry during the soul gaze and gives him a gift of knowledge in the form of a gem.Blood Rites, ch. 21 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry uses a soulgaze on Molly Carpenter to determine just how stained she has become by her use of Black magic. Molly appeared as normal, but was backed by a hallway of reflections, each showing a potential future that Molly could become.Proven Guilty, ch. 41 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Soulgazed Helen Beckitt, where he witnessed her memory of watching her child murdered in gang violence perpetrated by Marco Vargassi who intended his bullet for Johnny Marcone.White Night, ch. 29 Harry witnessed a Soulgaze from the outside for the first time when Lara Raith and Carlos Ramirez Soulgaze each other. Carlos says it was to dissuade himself, apparently from her Succubus lure by seeing the demon inside her.White Night, ch. 35 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry soulgazes Evelyn Derek, a lawyer at Smith, Cohen and Mackleroy, a law firm in Chicago to determine whether or not she was being controlled mentally.Turn Coat, ch. 22 ''Changes'' In Changes, Thomas Raith and Molly Carpenter soulgaze. Molly apparently saw how much pain he's in and how alone he is.Changes, ch. 27 Harry and Martin soulgaze, Martin instigated it. Harry Saw that Martin is a triple agent, that his whole plan was to have Harry there, then and cause the end of the Red Court.Changes, ch. 48 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry looked into Corpsetaker's eyes, no soul gaze occurred.Ghost Story, ch. 45 Later, Molly Carpenter soulgazed Corpsetaker inside Butters' stolen body and they proceed to do mind battle.Ghost Story, ch. 48 References See also *Sight *Wizard *Johnny Marcone *Monica Sells *Parker *Agent Denton *Susan Rodriguez *Ursiel ~ (Rasmussen) *Order of the Blackened Denarius *Thomas Raith *Margaret LeFay *Molly Carpenter *Helen Beckitt *Martin *Evelyn Derek *Madeline Raith *Lara Raith *Carlos Ramirez *Corpsetaker *Waldo Butters Category:Magic Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story